My Personal Trainer's a Teenage Robot
by Mastermind23
Summary: Tuck, envious of his brother's "new bod", enlists Jenny to help him get in shape. Can Jenny teach Tuck the true value of Health and Fitness? And can he compete with brad in a Olympic-style finale? Co-op story with Aquietpoet23 at deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It's that time of year that every kid looks forward to: Summer. School's finally out and the surf's up at the Tremorton Beach. It was on this day that three kids went out to the beach together. One was a red headed teenager, his little brother also hanging along. But with them was a teenager unlike any other. Her name was Jenny Wakeman a.k.a. XJ-9 and she was a teenage robot built to protect the earth. For a while she was lonely with no friends till the day she met Brad and Tuck: the two brothers that's joining her this day for fun in the sun.

"It's finally the first day of summer! This is going to be sweet!" exclaimed Brad as he found a place on the beach to place a very long towel so he could start tanning. "I'm going to go build a sand castle!" screamed Tuck as he got to work with his pail and shovel. "Jenny decided to just lounge around. Sometimes even a global protection robot needs her rest.

Later that day, Brad noticed that the beach was crowding up and seeing this as an opportunity decided to get up of his tan and started flexing. For a while, Brad had been conditioning his body and has always wanted to show off his improved physique. As the beach-going crowd walked pass they started to compliment him with claps and whistles. Tuck started to notice and wanted to see if he could look as fit as his brother, but when he did it was comparing his Yugo to Brad's Porsche and the patrons didn't notice except for the occasional teenage girl who thought that he was "adorable". Soon Brad noticed and in the mist of a big ego boost plus his "big brother" tendencies had chosen to tease him, calling him "short stuff" and "small potato". Saddened Tuck sulked away while Jenny watched, feeling sorry for him while disapproving of Brad's antics. "Don't bother with him. He's a twerp. Always has, always will." Brad laughed after noticing Jenny's glaring. She ignored him and went to comfort Tuck as Brad continued to show off.

"It's O.K. Tuck. Who cares about Brad and his "big bod"". Jenny had a hand on Tuck's shoulder as he looked down at the sand sadly. "I can't help it Jenny, he's always putting me down! I guess I'll never be as good as or as buff as him." whimpered Tuck. "Don't you say that!" exclaimed Jenny making Tuck look at her. "That's not true! You can be just as good as him or anybody." "You really think so Jenny?" asked Tuck. "Yeah!." Jenny answered "I wish I could find a way to train myself. I don't know the first thing about bulking up." "You shouldn't train just to bulking up. You should do it to get healthy. To build up strength..."Jenny goes to a near by rock and lifts it with one hand then puts it down. "...agility..." Jenny does a cartwheel and a twisting somersault "and to be well and happy." Jenny thought for a moment then a smile appeared on her face. "If you like I could train you." "You would Jenny!?" exclaimed Tuck "Sure! We'll start tomorrow but I need to scan your body to help come up with a training program for you, how about we do it at my place?" said Jenny. "Sure!" Tuck answered as he started hugging Jenny. "Thank you sooo much Jenny!"

"Anytime Tuck." said "Anytime Tuck."Jenny as she returned the hug.

Characters and property are not mine and belong to their owners


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is from Aquietpoet from devantart

When Jenny said first thing tomorrow morning she didn't really mean first thing, which was why she was surprised when she found Tuck at the door just after the sun came up. "Morning Jenny" Tuck said with a smile as she walked into the house, even before the robot invited him in. "Are you ready to start Tuck?" Jenny let out a large yawn her hand covering her mouth, "It's not even 8:00. What's the rush?". Her eyes dropped slightly before quickly snapping open as Tuck shook her awake. "The sooner I get buffed up the sooner I can knock Brad down a notch!" The 10 year old crossed his arms over his chest, annoyance clearly on his features. "I'm sick and tired of him making fun of me, acting like he's better than me." "Why don't we have some breakfast first?" Jenny offered Tuck a knowing smile "Then we'll scan you and see exactly what I'm working with." "Alright." Tuck agreed his stomach growling, he did feel kinda hungry. "But after that..." Tuck jumped onto a chair as Jenny poured Tuck a bowl of cereal "..training right?"."Right" Jenny replied taking a seat next to Tuck, pouring herself a bowl of metal as the robot began to eat her breakfast thoughtfully.

"You know Tuck.." she swallowed before continuing "..did you ever think about telling Brad how you feel? How you don't like him talking bad about you? That it hurts you're feelings?"."What? You don't think I can do it?" Tuck snapped his eyes, showing irritation. "What? No no!" Jenny put her hands up in defense "It's just it seems like you're more doing it to prove something to Brad". "Jenny, Brad's been acting like he's superior before we met you. He's always looked down at me, acting like he's better than me. I'm tired of it." The ten year old heaved a sigh. "I need to do this Jenny, not just to prove to Brad but to myself."

A gentle hand caused him to look up.

"I understand. I just want you to do it for the right reason's is all." The robot girl stood up "Alright, are you ready to get started?" "Yeah let's do it!" Tuck cheered before following Jenny downstairs.

Characters and property are not ours but to their respected owners


End file.
